


biting down

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Casual Sex, Choking, Community: bfukinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ryan and zack really just fuck in passing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're next door neighbours and the wall between both their bedrooms is thin. Ryan hears Shane's sex noises and finds that he's equally annoyed as he is turned on.





	biting down

**Author's Note:**

> dear everyone on BFU writers discord: this is your fault. I hope you know. I take no responsibility for any of this.

The digital clock on Ryan’s bedside table reads 2:35 AM when he finally puts down his noise-cancelling headphones and closes his laptop; _that’s enough work for tonight_ , he thinks. There’s always tomorrow. He pads over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and he’s already yawning as he comes back to get into bed, ready to pass out into dreamless blue light-induced slumber, when he hears it, and his mouth curves into a perfect “O”.

Unmistakeably, on the other side of his bedroom wall, he can make out what sounds a hell of a lot like his neighbour moaning and grunting; Ryan goes red in the face. Now, he’s never been a prude by any standards—his sexual appetite has actually always been bigger than most people he knows—, but the sounds this guy is making are obscene, to say the least.

“Fuck— yeah, just like that—” the guy moans, in a deep, breathless voice that sounds both desperate and authoritative, somehow, and then Ryan hears the bed hit the wall behind him. Whoever his neighbour is with is getting fucked hard, and that makes heat pool in the pit of his stomach in a way it really shouldn’t.

The thing is, this would be a lot more inconvenient and less arousing if Ryan didn’t have a face in mind to accompany the whimpers and deep groans he keeps hearing; but no, unfortunately, Ryan had had the pleasure to meet his next-door neighbour the day he moved into this building.

“I’m Shane, I just moved in next door,” he had said with a suave smile on his face then, ringing Ryan’s doorbell one Thursday.

And really Ryan hadn’t meant to stare at the man’s glasses and straight nose and hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, but he had, licking his lips as he spoke, “I’m Ryan. It’s nice to meet you.”

Initially, Ryan had thought of this Shane guy, of the way he towered over him and that _intrigued_ him, to say the least, but like most infatuation, it had faded away with the months passing; their schedules seemed to be different and didn’t really allow for them to run into each other, so he hadn’t paid his tall attractive neighbour much mind at all.

Besides, Shane was usually a quiet neighbour. _Usually._

Ryan snaps back to reality as the noises on the other side of the wall get louder and the bed hits the wall in a less regular rhythm, and _oh no_ , he thinks when he can tell exactly when Shane comes. It’s with a groan, and he knows he shouldn’t be eavesdropping on this, but really, it’s his neighbour’s fault in the first place for being so loud.

Not a minute later, Ryan hears the door slam in the apartment next to his own; he’s seized by a perhaps morbid curiosity then and he gets up, walking over to his own front door, thinking that if Shane’s going to keep him awake with his sex noises, he deserves to know who the lucky partner was. He looks into his peephole just in time to see a bearded guy walk down the corridor, and he could almost swear the dude’s limping if the light in the hallway wasn’t so shitty and dim.

Ryan’s face heats up again. What an interesting yet inconvenient turn of events.

That night, he goes back to bed and tosses and turns for about an hour before he finally falls asleep; he wakes up grumpy and half-hard, but he has a plan.

 

_______________________

 

Picking up guys has never really been much of a problem for Ryan. Here’s the thing; despite sometimes being in his own head a little too much, he knows he’s attractive, and he knows men and women alike always fall for the smiles and the tight shirts that show off his muscles. So, with that in mind, he walks into a bar on Saturday night, and it’s only about thirty minutes before he’s leaving with this blonde guy who seems to be about his age; he’s attractive and they hit it off due to a mutual love for sports, but Ryan almost doesn’t care about that. No, what he cares about is who’s going to hear him.

His lips are on the blonde’s lips the second they cross the threshold into his apartment, and the guy —Zack, Ryan thinks, but he’s not entirely sure— tries to pin him to his kitchen table to fuck him there. Normally, he’d be _very_ into that, but he’s not taking chances like that tonight, he thinks as he practically pushes him into his bedroom.

When he braces himself with a hand on his bedroom wall as he’s riding the stranger he brought home’s dick, Ryan has a smile on his face; he saw Shane’s light under the door when they came back and maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance he’s listening right now, just like Ryan listened a few nights back, albeit that was accidental and involuntary.

Ryan doesn’t even particularly care about making this a good lay for the guy who’s currently gripping his ass and groaning under him, but he slams himself up and down on him with a perfect rhythm, angling his hips just the right way to have it hit his prostate on every other thrust, and it feels good, taking what he wants. He hasn’t done this in a while, hasn’t felt the thrill of bringing home a stranger that could maybe try to satisfy his lust in a couple months, but he knows deep down that what’s really getting him off right now is the thought of Shane maybe sitting on the other side of the very wall his hand’s resting against right now and just listening in the dark.

He doesn’t even need to amp it up when he comes, though; he’s always loud during sex, sometimes embarrassingly so, but tonight he lets it out, all the incoherent curses and moans that slip through his parted lips as he clenches his thighs around Zack’s.

It takes him a second to catch his breath, but when he does, he sits up and says, “you should go.”

Zack gives him an offended look. Good, Ryan thinks. He picks up his shirt, boxers and jeans and doesn’t even say bye before he walks out and slams the door. Ryan smiles.

Revenge is a dish best served on a Saturday night.

 

_______________________

 

Ryan only gets to revel in winning this round for about ten minutes before he hears a knock, impatient and needy, on his door.

He doesn’t bother getting dressed more than just boxers before he answers.

Shane stands there, wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and he’s got a mean, burning look on his face that almost makes Ryan die on the spot. He lets him in.

“You think you’re clever, neighbour?” Shane taunts him after he closes the door behind him, closing the distance between them and standing right in front of him, Ryan’s bare chest only lit by stray light from his bedroom.

“What are you gonna do, report me for indecent behaviour?”

“Oh no,” he starts, tipping Ryan’s chin up with his right hand so their eyes lock, “I’m just going to teach you a lesson.”

He leans in then, and Ryan meets him in the middle in a kiss that’s all bite and nothing else. Ryan lets out a surprised moan when Shane starts walking, forcing him to walk backwards with him until he’s pinned to the wall right next to his bedroom door and Shane pins his wrists on either side of his head.

“You’ve been keeping me up, and I don’t think that falls under good neighbourly conduct.”

“You started it.”

“Maybe,” Shane says against his neck, “but you didn’t have to retaliate. I’ve heard you have sex before.”

If he wasn’t already flustered, Ryan would go tomato red in the face then; he’d hooked up with a couple people since Shane had moved in, but nothing serious—not hearing anything on the other side, it hadn’t hit him until then that the walls were so thin. Instead, he just moans and throws his head back, exposing even more of his neck.

“Are you finally gonna make those pretty little noises of yours for me?”

“Why don’t you push me into my room and find out,” Ryan breathes.

Shane catches his lips again and grants Ryan’s request, walking him back until his back hits the bed, the bed that’s almost still warm from Ryan fucking someone else in it, and he hates that he finds that so hot.

This has got to be the most animalistic Ryan’s ever felt, and he’s had his fair share of wild sex before; but this is different, new, and the way Shane looks at him when he pulls back to take off his shirt is full of hunger and an appetite that might be a match for his own. Ryan pulls down his sweats when Shane goes back in, tired of just seeing the outline of a dick through them, and he’s extremely pleased to find out that not only is Shane not wearing any underwear, he’s well endowed down there; it matches the size of everything else, and he outright moans just at the sight.

“You want that? So soon after someone else’s dick inside you?” Shane asks him, devoid of judgement but full of lust.

“That’s what I wanted in the first place.”

“I know.”

Shane wastes absolutely no time; contrarily to his neighbour, he’s yet to have a release tonight, and he’s still so hard it aches, aches too much to spend just a minute more on teasing. He reaches for a condom and the bottle of lube left on Ryan’s bedside table and unceremoniously coats his cock in the cold liquid before he goes to do the same on his fingers.

“Don’t,” Ryan interrupts him, putting a hand on his. “I’m still loose. Now.”

Shane all but throws the lube to the floor, and he can’t say he’s ever started to fuck someone for the first time by putting their legs up on his shoulders instantly, but there’s a first time for everything.

He stills for a moment for Ryan to adjust to the stretch again before he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him, and he swears Ryan’s entire body shakes with pleasure.

“Fucking— yes, fuck,” Ryan lets out, eyes squeezing shut and head thrown back on the mattress.

His neck is exposed again, and it’s so pretty and toned, a vein popping out, and Shane can’t resist putting his left hand around it, earning a nod from Ryan right before he starts to squeeze the sides, hard enough to bruise.

By the time Shane says he’s close, Ryan is almost in tears from overstimulation —it’s not a foreign feeling, but he never gets quite used to his nerves all feeling raw and exposed as he moans and whimpers.

Shane lets his throat go to hold his hips with both hands and fuck him, like really fuck him, and Ryan can’t even tell which one of them loses it first; they’re a tangle of limbs sticking together in a mix of cum and sweat, and they stay there for a couple of second before Shane finally pulls out, collapsing onto his back after he ties the condom and throws it in the bin near Ryan’s bed— right next to the one that got used earlier.

They don’t look at each other for a while, chests rising and falling quickly as the tension dissipates, but when he comes back from cleaning himself up in the bathroom Ryan is pleasantly surprised to see Shane is still there.

“You gonna kick me out, too?”

“No, I could use a repeat of this in the morning,” Ryan says as he gets into bed next to him.

Shane laughs. If he’d known finding someone with a sexual appetite as big as his was so easy, he’d have knocked on Ryan’s door much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! what did you think? let me know!!! <3


End file.
